millenniumwaraigisfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Unit Damage per Second/@comment-83.17.0.26-20160731182045
It seems that they went nuts with all the Mage shenanigans, and now it is really hard to wrap your head around them :P *(without prince with aff, without Garania's +7%) **(with Garania +7% - 705/ 1058) ***(varies on enemies MR, supports other magical damage users) Skill cooldown Reuse, Initial and Duration varies a lot, with Mehlis and Garania having shorter cooldowns, then Odette, and then Sasha, Cyrus and Barbarastroff. Data source: *http://millenniumwaraigis.wikia.com/wiki/Skill_Awakening#Mages *http://millenniumwaraigis.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Mages Oh and Sherry's AW ability of giving +5% HP/ATK/DEF to gold or below can buff Barbarastroff, Cyrus and Mehlis. PS: Pallis doesn't have AW, but she can do 437 damage without skill, and 656 with her skill active (Reuse 35, Initial 35, Duration 25). PS2: Barbastroff '''Standarised Damage from 50CC60 to AW80 increases from '''475 '''to '''502. On the map where your mage is in the middle of action (or close to spawn), and throw fireballs all the time you will not gain a lot from his AW (orwhen compared to Pallis) but on standard maps where you are attacked wave by wave being able to throw 1-2 extra will increase your DPS - without even taking the benefits of him being able to hit extra lane that he otherwise could not. The range '''of '''Barbastroff '''is the same as '''pre-CC pirate or post-CC Artilery Officer '(pre-AW Zola) ('280), and the Cyrus '''have the '''range of pre-CC archer (~the range of post-CC witch, witches have 210, he has 200, pre-CC mage (bronze quality) that are used in some of the guides have 170 range). If you wonder will he reach certain spots on certains maps you can just hoover or place one of these units and get the feel of their range this way, if you want to AW either of them. '''Barbastroff '''when compared with 50CC50 Percis - silver Artilery Officer looses in damage (513 vs 502) but wins in splash radius (133 vs 120) - and in the fact that he actually deals magical damage rather than physical damage. When compared to Zola (the golden one) he looses even harder as she has 580 damage at 50CC60 - and she has the option to deal magical damage thanks to her skill. Upon AW her range decreases from 280 to 260 (other Artilery Officers ranges should increase after AW to 300, beating Barbarastroff) and her damage increases to 643 (her AW ability increases Attack Speed increases - by an unknown factor). Depending on the armor if his main role is to fight off low-armor trash, Zola could do similar job, and if the enemies have low MR and 100+ DEF then Barbastroff is still the better choice, still peeking her in damage (and well, he is a male...). If there will be high-MR low-DEF trash in future then Zola could be more useful - or if you just want to kill trash really hard, and leave high-DEf low-MR units to your Witches/Princesses. The table itself should be taken with a pinch of salt, as it focuses on single-target DPS, and the utility between 'Splash x2,5', 'Range x1,7', 'Enemy MR is halved' and 'Allies have 50% dodge' is wastly different - just like having Duration & Reuse 40s35s vs 25s55s. Having multiple lanes that are far away, high-MR enemies, wave timings, spawn camping vs letting the enemies enter, enemy pathing, ranged enemies, placement of ranged slots on the map etc.